Bitter sweet truth
by Piano Man 101
Summary: Jasper really loves polly will she love him back or will he get shot down.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: If I have something italicized it means its music lyrics that I think fit the situation.**

Bitter sweet truth.

By Weird Al Rocks.

Jasper smiled through most of the day after finding out how close Polly and him were. Cousins it blew Jasper's mind. Later Jasper stormed out onto the front lawn. He flopped down to the ground he looked to the sky. He wondered why God did the things he does. Polly had seen him leave she worried.

"Jasper come inside it's late. Your not even wearing a" said Polly until she was cut off.

"You don't get it do you Polly I love you." Said Jasper. Polly looked stunned.

"Jasper you haven't known me that long you can't judge" said Polly again being cut off.

"Yes I have Polly. I have known you long enough. I'm going inside!" said Jasper. He walked away he slammed the door on entering. Polly just sat outside she began sobbing. She was confused. Confusion. The very idea. It was not a feeling she felt often.

Van strolled up the hall

"Well grandfather said he'd find a way to keep you and your family here who knew I'd find out I'm your cousin." He said Strolling past Polly. He grinned evilly. Joel reached for some of the cotton Van had left out earlier. Van greedily snatched it up.

Joel gave Van a quizzical look. Van cackled. He was plotting something. Joel could tell.

"Jasper!" said Polly she dashed to Jasper as she finally found him. Jasper looked at her. As she drew closer Jasper leaned in and kissed her. Van who was watching from the staircase gasped.

"Well well well. Joel will love this." He whispered to himself creeping off.

Joel was walking down the hallway a hand reached out from the room he shared with Van. The hand grabbed Joel by the neck of his shirt and pulled him in.

"Joel listen I saw Jasper kissing your sister." Said Van. Joel was taken back by the whole situation.

"Whoa take a step back but" said Joel he was cutoff by Van.

"Listen to me Jasper kissed Polly." Said Van

"Whoa. What!? Hold on Polly wouldn't Jasper he" said Joel again getting cutoff by Van again.

"I know what you think about Jasper but he's someone you just can't trust." Said Van whom proceeded to shove Joel out.

"JASPER!!" yelled Polly. Jasper gazed at her in a confused look.

"What?" he said

"This is wrong. We shouldn't have been doing this." Said Polly.

"Hello. You both zoned out I saw it all." Said Percy.

"Don't tell anyone what you just saw or I vow you'll be sorry." Said Jasper.

"Hmm. You're not that frightening Jasper." Said a sharp voice from the stairs. Jasper swung his head in the direction of the sound. Van grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

Bitter Sweet Truth Chapter 2.

Polly ran over toward Percy. She wrapped the 10 year old into a hug. Percy struggled as he tried to get free. Van laughed a hideously evil laugh. He slowly strolled down the stairs.

"VAN!!" exclaimed Jasper in an angry tone as he dashed toward his nine year old nephew. Van kicked out. Jasper gasped as he hit Van's shoe. Van grabbed Jasper's wrist and slammed it against the banister.

"Want to try that again I may be three years younger but I can still fight." Said Van. Van cackled as he shoved Jasper down the stairs into Polly. He spun the second before he hit Polly they hit the ground hard Jasper smiled awkwardly at Polly. When Jasper rose to his feet he turned to face Van but Van had disappeared. "Split up!" barked Jasper as he begun running down a hallway off to the side a bit. Percy ran awkwardly up the stairs tripping on the last one. Percy's glasses flew off. Polly wanted to help but decided to first carry out her mission. A foot stepped toward Percy crushing his glasses. Percy then felt a shard hit to the head. Percy woke up what he estimated to be an hour later. He rose to his feet. He moved his hand in front of his face his glasses were totally gone. He hadn't noticed earlier. Joel was patrolling hallways as commanded by Jasper. He spotted black shoes off down the hallway. He ran down and turned the corner. The figure threw various items over his shoulder as he ran. Joel dodged them. Van turned to face Joel.

"Let's what you've got." Said Joel. Van smirked. Van ran head on. Joel threw a punch but missed because Van dodged

"At least I winning against you make sense." Said Van. He threw Joel against a wall and ran. Sometime later Polly was chasing Van. Van was cornered.

"Van I just want to know why you're doing such horrible things to Jasper." Said Polly.

"It's surprising that you should have to ask. I don't want Joel or you or Davey or Phronsie to be my uncle or aunt. I LIKE THINGS THIS WAY!!" yelled Van. A day later the memories of the hunt were forgotten. Polly paced up and down the hall pondering why Jasper and Van were behaving so. Of course Jasper and her weren't technically cousins. But she assumed that Van had lied about his motivation Van Percy and Dick were the ones that Her, Ben, Phronsie, Joel and Davey were actually cousins of. But what were their motives she knew Jasper's but Van's was yet to be revealed.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notice: Yes, this chapter has a cheesy title and may contain slight Van/Polly. Oh and for those of you who want to know how old the characters are they are supposed to be the age they were in the first book.

Bitter Sweet Truth Chapter 3: The Arts Of Ancient Attraction.

Percy was sitting on his bed listening to Van. He could not comprehend the fact that he was getting advice on how to attract a woman from his younger brother. Van noted that Percy sat with a slouch.

"There in lies your problem, Percy, Better posture betters your chances." Said Van in a voice far friendlier than Percy had ever recalled Van speaking in.

"Remind me why I came to you again." Percy mumbled.

"Because people like you just don't have my charm." Van declared dramatically.

"It won't work when you are my age." Said Percy. He could only hope Van would not catch that lie. Even when he was Van's age he had never been charming what so ever. He wished he had been.

"Hmm. You are terrible at lying." Van taunted his older brother.

"Well. At least I can interact with women."

"That is a lie. You came to me because you are socially akward. Watch and learn."

(This is where my writing gets suckish to the degree that I hate publishing it.)

"Polly. My you look stunning. Going anywhere in particular that you got all dolled up for." Saide Van smiling politely looking at Polly with big eyes that made him look so innocent and not angry with everything.

"No. But thank you. I never knew you had such a polite nature." Said Polly smiling back.

"Not many people ever see this side of me.  
said Van.

"Well I have to leave but I'll see you soon." Said Polly.

"I'll be seeing you." Said Van. Van walked casually back to his bedroom.

"Well. I…Um…have to say good work." Said Percy.

"I told you I was good at this whole romancing business." Said Van.

Yes I know this chapter sucked. Not enough description to much talking not enough character interaction. I made the chapter out to be better than it was. But I will try to keep improving.


End file.
